This application claims priority to Japanese Patent Applications Nos. H9(1997)-360776 filed on Dec. 26, 1997 and H10(1998)-337746 filed on Nov. 27, 1998, each disclosure of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus, including a digital photocopy machine, which can receive image data from external apparatuses, such as computers or facsimile machines, and output recorded images, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus having multiple functions for receiving image data from external apparatuses and executing the printing operation for that image data independently of the operations of the input/output units of the image forming apparatus itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
A good example of the conventional multi-function image forming apparatus is a photocopier which has a manual paper-supply port, and execute printing operations in the manual paper-supply print mode based on the user""s selection of the manual paper-supply port, or on the instruction from an external computer.
The manual paper-supply port can receive many different types and sizes of papers, and the user can set a desired size and type of paper in this manual paper-supply port. There are two types of manual paper-supply port, a single paper setting type and a multiple paper setting type. With the single paper setting type, insertion of a single paper is detected, and upon the detection, the paper is supplied to the paper transportation path. With the multiple paper setting type, a plurality of paper can be set in the port at a time, and the papers are successively supplied by manipulating the print start key.
However, in the conventional multi-function image forming apparatus, a print request in the manual paper-supply mode demanded by the built-in input unit (e.g., the image reader or the scanner) is given priority. If there is a print request from an external apparatus in the manual paper-supply mode, and if a new photocopy request in the manual paper-supply mode is made by the built-in input unit of the photocopier itself before the print request from the external apparatus has been executed, the print request from the external apparatus is canceled. Accordingly, if manual-mode print requests from the built-in input means frequently arise in the image forming apparatus, those print requests supplied from external computers can not be promptly accepted. Thus, the printing operations for external computers are often delayed, which deteriorates the operability of both the external computers and the image forming apparatus itself.
This problem could be solved by the multiple paper setting type paper-supply port. With this type of manual paper-supply port, the print request in the manual paper-supply mode sent from an external computer is incorporated into the common waiting matrix which is used for the ordinary print request, and the manual-mode print request from the external computer is executed when its turns comes, while the desired paper is supplied from the manual paper-supply port. However, with this technique, the paper accommodated in the manual paper-supply port is often changed with other types or sizes of papers before the print request from the external computer is actually executed. In this case, the image data may be printed on a different size or type of paper.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an multi-function image forming apparatus which can promptly and correctly execute a print request in a specific mode (for example, a manual paper-supply print mode) supplied from an external apparatus, such as a personal computer.
It is another object of the invention to provide a multi-function image forming apparatus which can improve the operability of the image forming apparatus itself, as well as the operability of the external computer connected to the image forming apparatus.
In order to achieve these objects, an image forming apparatus which is capable of accepting a new image data-output request during an output operation of image data stored in a memory is provided. This image forming apparatus comprises a memory for storing image data, an output device for outputting the image data stored in the memory, a built-in input device for inputting image data to the memory, an external input device for inputting image data supplied from an external apparatus to the memory, and a controller for prohibiting an acceptance of a new data-output request in a specific operation mode when image data supplied from the external input device is to be output in said specific operation mode.
With this arrangement, if the image forming apparatus is in the state that the image data supplied from the external input device is to be output in the specific operation mode, any new data-output request in the same operation mode is not accepted until the current output operation has been completed. Therefore, the current output job is not interrupted. The new output request is then promptly accepted upon completion of the current job.
The controller judges whether a current data-output request supplied from said external input device is in the specific operation mode, and determines to prohibit the acceptance of the new data-output request if the current data-output request is in the specific operation mode. Thus, the acceptance of the new output (or print) request is prohibited based on the operation mode designated by the external input device.
The image forming apparatus may further comprises a manipulation designation key for designating current data-output_request to be in the specific operation mode. In this case, the controller determines that the current data-output request is in the specific mode based on the state of the manipulation designation key. Thus, the acceptance of the new print request is prohibited by the manipulation of the key on the image forming apparatus itself.
Preferably, the output device is a printer for forming an image on a sheet. The specific operation mode is, for example, a manual paper-supply mode which uses a specific paper-supply port in which a desired size of paper can be inserted.
Thus, a print request in the manual paper-supply mode input from an external apparatus can be promptly accepted and executed. This arrangement can practically improve the output operation for the image data supplied from the external apparatus.